1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bulldozer blade of simple yet highly effective construction which substantially increases the size of the load that can be carried by an earth-moving machine. More particularly, it is concerned with a bulldozer blade having a pair of elongated, juxtaposed, cross-sectionally arcuate and interconnected blade portions, the longitudinal axes of which are oriented obliquely to the horizontal, a generally triangular plate secured to and depending from the blade portions, a detachable cutting element mounted on the triangular plate, a blade reinforcing structure, and mounting brackets suitable for attaching the bulldozer blade to an earth-moving machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The size of a load that can be moved by an earth-moving machine is one measure of the machine's effectiveness. A conventional means for increasing the load-bearing capacity of an earth-moving machine is to increase the size of the earth-engaging blade, and to correspondingly increase the horsepower available in the earth-moving machine. The requirements of increasing the horsepower of the earth-moving machine is undesirable because it makes existing earth-moving equipment obsolete before its useful life has expired, and because the requirement for higher horsepower engines is inherently inefficient from an energy standpoint. An earth-engaging blade that would increase the size of a load that could be carried by an earth-moving machine without increasing the horsepower requirements of the machine would be a decided advantage.